


tactio

by armethaumaturgy



Series: Multiverse #379 [8]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blueberror (BB), Error (Errortale) - Freeform, Error/Blueberror - Freeform, FGOD Error, Fluff, Handholding, Haphephobia, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armethaumaturgy/pseuds/armethaumaturgy
Summary: Error and BB have one of their sessions, to get Error used to touch.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Multiverse #379 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023511
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	tactio

The glitches swarming Error’s hand buzzed like angry bees, but they died down relatively fast. Error himself wasn’t paying his hand much mind, eyelights trained onto BB.

The other glitch was watching it with enough intensity for the both of them. His gloves were set off to the side and a gentle smile spread on his face as his phalanges ran butterfly-soft over Error’s, never lingering too long, but the second all the error messages popping up were gone, they were back, to trace nonsensical patterns over Error’s palm.

It was such a simple thing that they did, but it didn’t feel like it. Error’s soul was doing little cartwheels in his ribcage, and for once, it wasn’t even caused by the glitching BB looked at him with his adorable, bright, shining, cute — eyes full of stars, like Error himself had hung them up for him and him only. It was such a simple thing, a simple touch, but to Error, it was so much more. For one who had only ever found pain in touch, how could it not?

And yet for all the touching BB did, there was not a single spike of said pain. Sure, it had taken a lot of trial and — heh — error, but if BB was one thing, it was determined. Or maybe patient. Or devoted.

BB was a lot of things.

And Error… was a lot of things, too. Right now, though, he was… content.

“Are you still okay?” BB asked, as he so often did.

Error nodded. He didn’t trust his voice, but that was okay.

“That’s great!” BB was genuinely happy, excited even, at the progress they’d made. “I still think we should stop for now. No point overdoing it again.”

Error would be lying if he said he wasn’t crestfallen. He’d been enjoying himself, much more than he ever would’ve thought possible, and he was loath to stop. But BB was already pulling away and reaching for his gloves.

“Wait!” Error cried, his voice glitching an octave or two higher halfway through the word.

BB’s eyelights flicked up to meet his, concern painted all over his face. Error flinched under the intensity of the stare and looked away, ashamed of his outburst. He opened his mouth to offer some kind of an explanation, but nothing came out. He must’ve just looked like a gaping fish. BB beat him to it, which really wasn’t that remarkable, all things considered.

“Everything alright?”

Damn him for being so patient and caring and  _ understanding _ . For being the first person to show Error how it felt to be considered a person, and for being the person to show him the most care, too. It really wasn’t fair for him to be that good of a person.

He was unlike the Blue that Error had known; the brash and impulsive and loud Sans that reveled in thwarting Error at every single thing he’d ever tried to do.

“Just…” he mumbled, staring down at BB’ still-exposed hands. He hadn’t put his gloves back on just yet, his black bones on full display. “Just a bit more…?” He immediately felt silly for saying (asking) that, like he’d just dunked his broken mess of a soul in freezing water.

But BB didn’t make fun of him for it. His expression softened into a gentle smile and he took a hold of Error’s hand again. There was still no pain. Error wasn’t sure he’d ever stop being surprised by it.

“You’ve certainly grown fond of handholding, didn’t you?” BB laughed, but there was no malice in it, only genuine mirth. 

Error wasn’t sure whether or not any of this counted as handholding, but that didn’t stop his skull from heating up with an impressively yellow blush. He pulled his hand away, because he didn’t know what else to do.

“Like hell I did!”

He had to look away, because BB honest-to-stars  _ pouted _ . But he didn’t try to touch Error again. They lapsed into silence, still sitting close enough on the blue bean bag that they  _ could’ve  _ touched, if they wanted. And Error wanted to, though he was too prideful to admit so a second time.

Time meant next to nothing in the anti-void, so they could’ve been sitting there for eons, and neither of them would be the wiser. Eventually, BB spoke up again, breaking the subtle static that followed them wherever they went.

“I’m still proud of you,” was what he said, quick to elaborate at Error’s quizzical look, “For the touch thing. I just… I don’t know, don’t want to test it, I guess? Like that time you thought touch didn’t hurt you and you hugged me?”

And Error would never admit it out loud — because he could probably never find the words to articulate it properly — but, in a sick twist of fate, he was thankful to Ink for exiling him out of the multiverse. Because then he’d never have met BB, or any of the other inhabitants of this one, and he never would have gotten to feel whatever emotion was filling him with happiness right now.

“Thank you,” is what he settled on as an answer, “for looking out for me.”

He didn’t know if BB understood the depth of the sentiment, or ever would, but his expression told Error he did. And that was enough, for them both.

**Author's Note:**

> hngGGGGGGGGGGG theyre soft.....................
> 
> you can talk to me on [tumblr](https://armethaumaturgy.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/esqers)


End file.
